Land surveying pertains to the identification of terrestrial points and distances and angles in between. There are many different types of land survey, with types of points identified being different across the different types of land surveys. A boundary survey is generally prepared to identify to an interested party boundary lines of a particular parcel or collection of parcels. A surveyor prepares the survey by first researching the parcel(s), including analyzing any pre-existing surveys of the parcel(s) and/or parcels relatively proximate thereto, analyzing existing plats that include the parcel(s), analyzing a legal description of the parcel(s) as found in a deed, amongst other records. Oftentimes, paperwork utilized by the surveyor to prepare the survey is located in different offices (sometimes in separate buildings). For example, existing surveys are often located in county offices referred to as “Tax Map Offices”, while legal descriptions and plats are typically located in county offices referred to as “Recorder's Offices.” To maintain integrity of records, many offices have prohibitions against removing records belonging to their offices: thus, the surveyor must either make copies of the records for comparative purposes or recreate the record by hand.
Once the research has been completed, the surveyor goes out to the field to prepare the survey. Preparation of a boundary survey generally includes locating a point of commencement, which can be accomplished by locating an existing marker of some sort (an iron pin driven into the ground) or through utilization of a Global Positioning System receiver. The surveyor can then utilize an instrument to locate other points of interest, and place markers at boundary corners. Data captured through utilization of the instrument can be captured by a computer, and a software application can be configured to create a survey drawing.
Boundary surveys are but one form of survey. Other types of surveys include American Land Title Association (ALTA) surveys, which are more detailed than boundary surveys. In addition to indicating parcel boundaries, ALTA surveys can indicate location of buildings on a parcel, location of electric and telephone lines on the parcel, location of any easements that may exist with respect to the parcel, manhole covers that exist on the parcel, light fixtures on the parcel, fences that exist on the parcel, etc. Yet another type of survey is a title survey, which is a survey where the surveyor locates existing property markers (but does not place new markers) and indicates a location of a building, set-back lines, and easements on a parcel of interest. Title insurance companies analyze these title surveys prior to providing title insurance to an owner of the parcel or a lender.
Typically, when a property is being transferred and/or financed, title insurance on the property is desired. Title insurance is indemnity insurance against financial loss caused by defects in title of real property and from the invalidity or unenforceability of mortgage liens. Prior to providing title insurance, an agent for a title insurance company researches a parcel of interest, which can include reviewing mortgage records to ascertain whether liens exists on the property, reviewing easement records to ascertain whether the property is subject to any easements, etc. Again, oftentimes this research takes place in multiple offices, rendering collection and organization of title documents difficult.